When Close Talking Isn't Enough
by athousandyellowdaisies
Summary: What will be a collection of Shules Oneshots and Songfics
1. I'm Not That Girl

**AN:**

**Songfic. Takes place right after "Shaw Takes a Shot in the Dark" Juliet thinks about her relationship with Shawn.**

This is my first songfic and first one-shot. I don't know how good it is. Any advice (or compliments ;) ) is appreciated

Juliet's POV:

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat_

It was the moment he tried to kiss me that I fell in love with him. I didn't know it yet, but I can see it now. It had been a long day; I screwed up really badly. He went out of his way to fix it for me; he always goes out of his way to help me. He comforted me and told me I just made a mistake, and then he tried to kiss me. At first I leaned in by some magical force, I couldn't stop myself. Then my brain kicked in and a hundred reasons poured down on top of me why it was bad idea, so I stopped it. It wasn't until after I said no that I realized that if he actually kissed me, I would have kissed him back. But instead, he walked away, because he is too honorable to go against my wishes.

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:_

That wasn't the last time we had a moment- for lack of better words. Another time, after he saved my ass, he arranged a couple's skating event for us. We had the place all to ourselves, except the DJ. He tried to hold my hand, but I was already acutely aware of my feelings for him, but they scared the hell out of me. At the time I thought ignoring them would make them go away. I was wrong. And in the end we were hand-in-hand anyway. I realized I wanted so much more. But nothing progressed from there. At the end of the day, we were still just friends. He never made a move.

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are_

Why would he make a move though? I'm just a plain detective from Miami. I'm a cop, nothing interesting, just hard work. I'm tough, not girly. Why would he settle for me when he could have any girl he chose? They all fall for him. He could have a model from some exotic place like the Amazon if he wanted.

_Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

What I need to do is forget about him. It's a lost cause to wait for him. He'll never want me, not when he could have any girl.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

I can't help but wonder though, what if I had let him kiss me? What if I kissed him back? We could be happy together. We would walk hand-in-hand down the boardwalk at dusk, hotdogs in our other hands, laughing at some skateboarder who just fell. Then we would find ourselves at the pier and sitting down, we'd dip our feet in the water. And as it got chillier he'd wrap his jacket around me and pull me into his arms so I'd stay warm.

Except, that would never happen. Shawn would take what he wants from me, and then leave me heartbroken when the next model threw herself at his feet. I knew this, and yet, I tried anyway.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
[Brown] hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:_

Abigail. The girl who got away. He chose her. It's not like I should have expected anything else. I practically threw myself at him, but he rejected me. He chose her instead. Not like I can blame him, she's beautiful. Skinny, gorgeous brown wavy hair, dark and beautiful brown eyes. Picture perfect. I'm not that girl.

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart_

Maybe it won't last. Maybe he'll see that even though I'm not the beautiful, funny, perfect girl, that I have something to offer him. Even if it's only love. Every once in awhile I get the sense that he cares. The way he smiles or acts jealous, or the brief looks we exchange without Abigail's notice.

But we're friends. I'm misinterpreting the signs. Except, there are no signs. And every time I let myself do this, it crushes me even more. One time he told me he loved me, or I thought he did. I almost told him I loved him back, and then I realized he didn't mean it. He was saying it to save his life. I was so crushed. I allowed myself to get my hopes up, and it just crushed me all the more.

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

I'm just a plain detective from Miami. I wear a suit to work, my hair is in a professional bun. I prefer solving crime to make up and parties. I am nothing that Shawn wants.

_There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_

I can never be what he wants. I'm not that girl.

**AN:**

**Review please! Be brutal if you must.**


	2. The Birthday

**AN: So, I realized that I already had a bunch of chapters of this fic posted on another site, and I never posted them here. I don't know if anyone still want to read this, but if I get enough positive response, I'll continue posting the chapters.**

Juliet woke up the morning of her 30th birthday to her phone vibrating. Yawning, she reached for her phone.

"Shawn," she asked looking at the time, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"God, Shawn. It's 6 am. You scarred me; I thought something was wrong. Shouldn't you be sleeping for another 4 hours?"

"Well, normally yes, but seeing as today is a very special day-"

"It is?"

"Now, Detective, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday."

"Oh my God," Juliet moaned, "I'm 30."

"Yes, and I just wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday."

"Happy Shawn," Juliet whined, she was hoping this day would never come, "How am I supposed to be happy when I'm officially old."

"You're not old, just matured."

"Shawn-" she warned.

"I have an idea, why don't you go downstairs?"

"Why would I want to do that? As soon as I get up, I can't be in denial any longer."

"It's something you NEED to do."

"Fine," Juliet growled, as she crawled out of bed in her oversized college shirt and some boxers. Not bothering to look in a mirror, she headed downstairs, "I'm walking downstairs; are you happy?"

Juliet stopped when she reached the staircase and noticed her lights were on. She didn't remember leaving them on.

"Almost."

Juliet cautiously walked down her stairs, keeping an eye out for anything that didn't belong. She was heading into her kitchen when she saw someone sitting on her counter and screamed.

"Good morning to you too," Shawn said, hanging up the phone.

"Shawn! What the Hell? How did you get in here?"

"If you're going to hide your key in a fake rock, make sure it looks remotely real."

"Shawn, you know I can arrest you for breaking and entering."

"I have a key."

"For trespassing-"

"Jules, are you really going to arrest me when I went through all this trouble to make you breakfast? At least eat the breakfast first."

"Shawn," Juliet exclaimed, looking at her dining room table. It was covered in food, homemade French Toast, pancakes, muffins, eggs, bacon, chocolate covered strawberries, orange juice, and coffee. "You did all of this for me?"

"Of course, you only turn 30 once."

"How about we forget that I'm turning 30."

"Done. Oh, and I took the liberty of bringing in your cards and presents from your mailbox."

"Shawn, you went through my mail? You do know-"

"It's against the law? So is burping in a church in Kansas, but people still do it."

"Shawn-"

"Here, open my present," he smiled, handing her a little blue and purple wrapped box.

"You got me a present too," Juliet asked tearing up, "I don't know how to thank you."

"Aw, come on Jules," he replied, pulling her in for a hug, "It's what friends are for."

"Yeah," she stared into his hazel eyes.

After a couple seconds, Shawn urged, "Open it! It's not much, but I thought it was pretty."

"Right," Juliet carefully unwrapped the box, and opened it. When she did, she gasped, "Oh Shawn, it's beautiful!" She pulled the silver heart locket out of the box, it had an intricate swirl and rose design carved into it.

"Open it."

She did, inside she found in one side was _Happy Birthday, Jules_ engraved, and the other a picture they took of their tongues sticking out, in a photo booth they strolled past on the boardwalk on their not date. "Shawn, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me. Thank you."

As she wrapped he arms around him for another hug, tears began to roll down. "Look at me," she sniffled, "I'm such a mess, I'd hate to see me at 50."

"I think you look more lovely, I mean this huge shirt is such a turn on."

"Shut up, Shawn," Juliet laughed.

"Come on, let's eat!"

"Can you put the locket on me first?"

"Yeah, of course," Shawn smiled, trying not to reveal how ecstatic he was that she liked it.

As she took a bite of French toast, Shawn handed her the rest of her cards and presents.

"Ooh! This is from my parents," Juliet ripped it open.

_Sunshine,  
We are sorry we couldn't make it out west for your birthday. We hope you forgive us. We can, however, visit this summer. We miss you so much, love. Stay safe, and keep smiling. Happy Birthday. We love you forever, and then some.  
Love,  
Mom and Dad  
P.S.  
We found this and thought you might like to have it today._

With the card, was a folded piece of paper, Juliet unfolded it, and Shawn, standing over her shoulder, chuckled.

**Before I'm 30  
By Juliet O'Hara- 1992  
To be put away in my keepsake box until I'm 30  
DO NOT READ UNTIL 2010! OR ELSE!**

"Jules, that's so adorable."

"Shush, I had dreams. Don't make fun!"

"Well, let's look at them, how many came true."

"Ok"

**1. Kiss James Freund**

"Really, Jules? That was first on your list?"

"I was twelve!"

"Did you?"

"Yeah. I hooked up with him my sophomore year, he had a red Mustang and-"

"If he had a red Mustang, I already know what happened."

Juliet smiled at the hint of jealousy on Shawn's face. "Fine. Hey, hand me a pen, let me check them off."

**2. Make Cheerleader in High School**

"That's a check."

"Do you still have your uniform?"

"Shawn!"

"Fine, next one."

**3. Beat Ewan in an arm wrestle**

"Aw, Jules you were on a roll too."

"What are you talking about? I can beat Ewan in an arm wrestle."

"Jules, that's impossible, his arm is bigger than your body."

"Should we call him? He'll tell you, then beat you up for not believing me."

"Next one," Shawn pouted.

**4. Go to college**

"Check"

**5. Become a Detective**

"Check"

**6. Go somewhere new and exciting**

"Does Santa Barbara count? L.A.?"

"Is there any place you could be that's more exciting than here with me?"

Juliet smiled and answered only with a "Check."

**7. Swim with Dolphins**

"Check."

"You swam with dolphins?"

"Yeah, it was the most free feeling ever."

"Our friendship is officially over!"

"You're going to let your jealousy get in the way of our friendship?"

"I'm not jealous," Shawn stuck out his tongue, "Ok, maybe a little. What's next?"

**8. Have my own place**

"Well it was my own until some crazy psychic broke in."

"Next," Shawn said, distracting her from that fact.

**9. Do something incredibly stupid, like ride a motorcycle or go skydiving.**

"So, Jules, tell me, what have you done that was incredibly stupid?"

"Not arrest the crazy psychic that broke into my house."

"Ha," Shawn said, "You have to tell me."

"Um, I don't know. I'll think of something later."

"You mean you've never done anything incredibly stupid? There aren't any hidden tattoos or anything," Shawn asked lifting up her hair to check for a tattoo. This sent shivers down her spine; she loved the feel of his hands on her, or any contact really. Unfortunately, Shawn was a nice guy and wouldn't push past the boundaries she pretended to set for him. There were so many times she told him 'no' but wished so much he would disobey.

"No. Let's move on," Juliet cleared her throat and went to read on but didn't want to say it. It was the one goal she wanted to reach so badly, but also the one goal she couldn't control.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Jules, just tell me."

"It's nothing, Shawn," she insisted, but after seeing him pout, she handed the paper over to him.

**10. Fall completely and utterly in love.**

"So is that a check," Shawn asked, looking over at her nervously.

Juliet paused for a minute before she answered. _Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. I CAN'T! Yes, you can. You promised yourself that this would happen by now. Technically it has happened, just no one knows. But I've already used up all my chances. Why would he STILL be trying? Just say it, spit something-anything out! _

"Yes."

"Yes," Shawn confirmed, "Oh, well then- I'll let you get to that," Shawn hung his head and began towards the exit.

"Shawn-"

"No. I get it."

"No, Shawn," Juliet grabbed his arm, "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand," Shawn had a miserable face that showed defeat and it hurt her.

"I-I," She stuttered but couldn't find the words. Not knowing what else to do, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. It was only supposed to be a short display of her feelings, but her feelings ran deeper than even she knew, and she couldn't stop.

It took a second for Shawn to realize what was happening, when he did, he pushed her away, "I don't understand."

"Shawn, yes I've fallen in love. I've fallen horribly in love with you. I can understand if you don't want this, but I'm tired of waiting, I had to try-"

Shawn leaned down and kissed her this time and the breakfast and world was forgotten. When they finally came up for air, Juliet smiled, "Yes, this is definitely a check. Nine out of ten isn't bad, right?"

"Well, you know detective, I have a motorcycle in your driveway if you want to be stupid-"

"We have plenty of time for stupid," she leaned in for another kiss, leading him to the couch.

**AN: Review please?**


	3. Truth

**AN: This is really short. According to my original AN, I was procrastinating school work (though I feel like that is always why I updated during college). I hope you like it.**

Shawn awoke to the Psych office door being open. Inhaling, he caught the sweet scent of coconut. He opened his eyes and saw that his head was rested on a beautiful blonde detective's, who was nested into his neck, fast asleep. She was in one arm, and his other lay on her lap, with the Guitar Hero guitar still in his hand. As someone walked in the room, he looked up.

"Shawn," Gus asked?

"Shh," Shawn nodded towards Juliet.

"You guys never went home?"

"I guess not."

"So," Gus whispered, glancing at Juliet to make sure she was still asleep, "What happened after I left."

"Nothing really. We ordered some pizza and she continued kicking my ass at Guitar Hero, and we just talked, well, I guess we technically played truth or dare without the dare."

"So did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Seriously? How long are you going to draw it out? She's not going to wait forever."

"It- it's just not the time."

"Then when is?"

"I don't know. When I learn to be what she needs."

"How do you know you're not already what she needs?"

"Gus, look at me. I have nothing going for me. I revel in the fact that I can chill and do nothing serious. Plus, she's a serious relationship girl, I fail at plain relationships."

"You did well with Abigail."

"Yeah, and we see how well that did me."

"But you two weren't meant for each other. Anyone with half a brain can see how you two belong together. Even Detective Lassiter sees it."

"He does?"

"Yeah man, we all do."

"I don't know."

Juliet began to stir, nuzzeling deeper into Shawn's neck before stretching.

"I'm going to go before she realizes I'm here. Just tell her, though, before you regret it."

"Thanks buddy."

As Juliet stirred again, Shawn tucked her hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath in and opened her eyes. Confused for a moment, she looked around, and then glancing up at Shawn, she smiled.

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"Good morning. I think it's nine."

"Oh no, I'm late for work."

"Call off, say you're sick."

"Why?"

"Well, you're already late, you might as well play hooky. Plus, then I can kick your ass at Guitar Hero."

Juliet couldn't help herself from laughing out loud, "We might be here for all of eternity."

"Sounds good to me," Shawn inhaled as he took her hand and made the decision once and for all.

It wasn't the reaction Juliet was expecting. Her first reaction was to yank her hand away, but she liked the contact too much. "So-uh-"

"Truth," Shawn started before she had a chance to respond.

"Oh- uh- Tell me a secret."

It was exactly the opening Shawn was looking for, "I- I-, Jules, I'm- God, I'm choking already. I am in love with you."

"W-what," Juliet asked confused, but was interrupted by Shawn's lips on hers.

**AN: I only have 4 more chapters lined up, so if anyone has any oneshot ideas/prompts for me, send them in! Also, reviews would be highly appreciated!**


	4. One Way Mirror

**AN: Lassie's POV story... I believe set after ****Mr. Yin Presents**** Hope you like it!**

"O'Hara, have you seen the Meltingers File," Lassiter called without looking up from his computer. Realizing she wasn't at her desk, he asked, "O'Hara?"

_Maybe she's still interrogating that circus clown. I swear I saw him leave a minute ago though. Maybe she's just gathering up her stuff still._

Lassiter decided to try the interrogation room, he needed the file, he wanted to get out early tonight, there was a fishing special on the Discovery Channel. As he came down the stairs, he heard a door open and O'Hara's heels against the floor. As the interrogation room came into sight, he saw Spencer walk up to O'Hara, and offer to hold her paperwork for her.

"Hey Jules, can I talk to you?"

"Why," O'Hara eyed him suspiciously.

"Um," Spencer shifted uncomfortably, "I- uh, we just haven't talked in awhile. I miss that."

_God, is Spencer really trying again? Poor guy. Although, you'd think that if he's a psychic he'd realized that O'Hara is head-over-heels for him. He's not a psychic, what is wrong with you Carlton? Don't fall for his childish games. You know damn well he's not a psychic, just brilliant. Well, clever anyway. Or maybe just lucky, yeah, that's it, lucky. I still can't believe O'Hara let herself fall for him. Although, he has grown up somewhat since dating that short brunette. And he does care for O'Hara. I can tell, he treats her differently; he doesn't shamelessly hit on her. He treats her with respect._

"Oh, ok," she smiled awkwardly; you could sense how nervous she was.

"Um, do you want to go in the interrogation room?"

"Uh, sure," she replied, opening the door and holding it open for Shawn to walk in.

_He wont be able to do it, he's going to choke again_ Carlton laughed as he headed for the viewing room, so he could watch through the one way mirror.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry," Shawn apologized, placing his hand on hers.

"For- for what," her heart fluttered from the contact.

"For not being there for you- I wanted to. I swear. I haven't been able to forgive myself for it."

Though he didn't specify, all three of them knew what he was talking about.

_Yeah, you should have been there Spencer, it killed her that you weren't the one that saved her. But what did you care, she could have dropped 30 stories from a damn clock tower, but you were too worried about a girl who obviously didn't care enough about you._

"It's ok, Shawn," she swallowed, Lassiter could tell she was trying her hardest not to let it bother her, "You did the right thing, she's a civilian. I told you to save her and not me."

"I know, but if anything happened to you-" Shawn went silent.

"Nothing did," Juliet took his hand to comfort him this time, "Shawn, I don't need to forgive you because I never blamed you. I know," she inhaled, "I know you would have been there if you could have."

"I would. I really would," Shawn fought back tears.

_Come on Spencer, don't get all mushy on me. You haven't even put your foot in your mouth yet. This is becoming more of a chick flick than a comedy. I really can't rely on you for anything, can I? _

"So where does that leave us?"

_Really O'Hara, you too? What's gotten into you guys? Neither of you have even cracked a joke or a sarcastic comment. Normally you guys won't stop. What the Hell? Is it April 1st? This has got to be a joke._

"Well, I –uh," Shawn stared into her eyes, searching for the answer to an unasked question. He took a deep breath and started, "I-I," before closing his mouth and looking down with a defeated expression.

_That's all you got Spencer? That was worse than last time. You're choking before you're even beginning. I don't get it, you can get any girl you want with one glance, but you're a wuss when it comes to O'Hara? This isn't even going to be fun, it's too pathetic._

"Shawn," Juliet pushed.

Shawn looked up at her, "I- Where do you want this to put us?"

_Really Spencer? What the Hell? Just make a move. She's begging you to. _

"I-I don't know."

_You too O'Hara?_ "Just fucking kiss him," Carlton pounded his fist on the mirror.

Juliet and Shawn turned to him and blushed.

_Shit, I said that out loud didn't I?_

Lassiter cleared his throat, "Sorry."

"I-uh-well-uh-we-um," Shawn stuttered.

"He's right, I should have done this long ago," Juliet leaned in.

"What-what are you doing," Shawn asked as her forehead came into contact with his.

_Seriously Spencer? Just shut up and let's get this over with so the whole department can move on. _

"I call it- very close talking."

"Ahh, I see. And what did you want to say," he asked, placing his hand on the back of her neck.

Juliet leaned in and kissed Shawn.

"Finally," Lassiter rolled his eyes.

Both Shawn and Juliet looked again, blushing. Shawn gave Lassiter a thumbs up before leaning back in.

_I'll give them five minutes before I go in there and yell at them._

**AN: We all know Lassie is a Shules shipper... Review please!**


End file.
